


Downtime

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Kara's forced to take a break while Odesson is under construction. She doesn't find it as relaxing as she should





	

            Kara sighed as she made her way along the tunnels in the base of Odesson. She could already hear the shouts of men and women cheering on a fight in the common rooms at the center of the Alliance base. She shook her head as she walked in the direction of the commotion, the fight already the third one that week. That the Republic and Empire couldn't make it a few days without getting into some kind of scuffle had both the blonde smuggler, and her Sith Lord friend, Lana, at their wits end.

            Glancing up, Kara spotted the other blonde round a corner, a scowl heavy on her face. She gave a tired wave and headed off to put an end to the fight. The gesture of dismissal made Kara sigh again, before she grumbled and turned down another hall, heading away from what was likely an interesting fight.

            Kara knew that the stress was getting to Lana, keeping Koth and Senya from bickering, and the Imp and Pub troops from fighting. Even she couldn't handle all that stress on her own. And even still, the blonde sith refused to let Kara assist in any way while her injuries were still fresh.

            Walking out onto a metal platform, Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished Bowdaar was there with her, she was sure he'd love a place like Odesson. She laughed a little at the thought. Opening her eyes she walked up to the edge and leaned on the handrails, scanning the mountains as she let the sun warm her shoulders. She had opted to wear a plain black bandeau to cover her chest and a matching pair of baggy sweats with no shoes. The lack of fabric covering her upper body did wonders for the pain from the lightsaber wounds that covered her; trophies of her battle.

            Since the fight against Arcann on Asylum, everyone was over protective of her, and it ticked her off to no end. She wanted to help with building the base, but any time she tried, either Lana or Senya would force her to stay put. She couldn't even convince Koth to fly her to Coruscant so she could visit her apartment. She huffed in annoyance, pushing off of the railing, before turning and heading back inside.

            It was quiet now. Well as quiet as it could be with the construction of a war base being built under her feet. She passed a few people as she made her way towards a large cavern that was being used as a temporary mess hall. They all eyed her with a mix of respect, concern, and a bit of other emotions she opted to ignore.

            It confused her to think about it sometimes, but she had lost all interest in pursuing men leisurely. Maybe it was the near death experiences, maybe it was meeting Theron, either way, she didn't wish to pursue meaningless trysts in the back rooms any longer. She laughed lightly as she rounded a corner and entered what she lovingly termed 'the food room'. Mess hall seemed too normal to her, but this was no dining room like the ones she had been to on Alderaan.

            Lana spotted her from across the room and waved her over, giving her friend a small smile. Responding with an almost goofy grin, Kara made her way through the throngs of people to where Lana, Koth and Senya were all sitting, the older woman sitting a bit further down the table from the other two. Taking a seat next to Lana, Kara greeted the knight before turning her attention to the Sith.

            "Did you enjoy going out on the walkway?" Lana asked, taking a careful bite of a biscuit. "The air here seems to revitalize, it should do wonders for your injuries." The small smile faltered as she finished speaking, vanishing entirely as she glanced down at the still healing wounds scattered across her friend's arms and abdomen.

            "It felt nice. This place reminds me a lot of Tython." Kara said as she took a small roll that Koth offered her. She turned it in her hands, inspecting it, before tearing off a piece and popping it into her mouth. "I just wish I could do something to help out, though. It's been a few weeks since we came here and you all have kept me from doing anything." She took another bite, annoyance clear on her face.

            "If you were to aggravate your wounds, it would be more harm than help right now." Senya replied, "And you well know it."

            Kara huffed in annoyance, "The scars barely hurt now. And I can't stand doing nothing."

            "Kara..."

            "You'd feel the same in my position, Senya."

            "We're just concerned for you." Lana answered calmly, "You haven't seemed yourself since coming out of the carbonite."

            "How so?"

            "Well, you don't seem as." Lana gestured vaguely, "Upbeat."

            "I had a lightsaber shoved in my gut not too long ago." Kara gave the Sith a sarcastic smile. "Maybe I've lost the-"

            Lana cut her off before she could finish the bad joke, "I meant you haven't been flirting with anyone. It just seems... off for you."

            "I just haven't been feeling it, that's all." Kara waved off the comment. "Besides, I have…"

            "Who?" Koth asked, leaning on the table. He'd heard from Lana how she could be, but it had been all fighting and bad jokes from the smuggler since breaking her out of carbonite.

            Kara glanced the other way, "Arcann..."

            Koth's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You’ve got to be kidding me."

            Ignoring the outburst, Lana asked cautiously while raising an eyebrow, "Before or after Valkorian's 'death'?"

            "Before..." Kara put her hands up, "Look, I just haven't felt that it was appropriate, that's all."

            "So the last person you were with intimately?"

            "Not saying." Kara crossed her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts up in an over exaggerated pout.

            "You miss him that much?" Lana asked, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder gently.

            Kara sighed, shaking her head, "Yeah, I suppose so." She stared at a small scuff on the table. "It's just... I want to wait for him. It's been a long time since I had felt like that for someone. I want to give it a chance I guess, to trust him. He's not like Darmas, I doubt he'll betray me. So."

            Lana smiled at her warmly, "I'm sure Theron will be glad to hear that."

            Kara laughed, "I hope so, but I don't plan on repeating that to him."

            Surprised shouts and the sound of armor hitting armor cut off their conversation, as another fight broke out, this time between two republic troopers.

            "For the love of." Lana gritted out as she jumped out of her seat and rushed to intervene before the fight escalated. Kara laughed as she watched her friend attempt to talk down the heavily armored men before dodging a punch from one of them and resorting to using the Force to hold them up in the air for a moment before throwing them across the room, forcing the pair to end their scuffle.

            Kara placed a hand over the large scar across her stomach, it was still sore, but it was manageable. Still, she knew Lana was right, but she wouldn't give in that easily, after all, they were friends.


End file.
